ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
King Kong (Legendary Remake)
King Kong is an upcoming 2021 American monster movie directed by Jordan Vogt-Roberts and written by Dan Gilroy and Max Borenstein, from a story by John Gatins and Gilroy. The film is a remake of the 1976 film & the 1933 film of the same name. It is also the 7th film in Legendary's MonsterVerse and it will be released on December, 17 2021 Plot: In 1976, 2 years after the events of Kong Skull Island, Carl Denham, an executive of the Venture Oil Company, forms an expedition based on infrared imagery which reveals Skull Island. Denham believes that the island holds vast untapped deposits of oil, a potential fortune which he is determined to secure for Venture. Unknown to Denham or the crew, Jack Driscoll, a primate expert who wants to see the island for himself, has stowed away on the expedition's vessel, the Venture Explorer. Driscoll reveals himself when he warns the crew that the cloud bank may be caused by some unknown, and potentially dangerous, phenomenon. Denham orders Driscoll locked up, believing him to be a corporate spy from a rival oil company. While being escorted to lock-up, Driscoll spots a life raft which, upon inspection, is found to be carrying the beautiful and unconscious Ann Darrow. After conducting a thorough background check on the 'spy', Wilson realizes that he is telling the truth and appoints Driscoll as the expedition's official photographer, requesting that, due to his medical training, he be present when Darrow revives. When she does regain consciousness, Darrow states that she is an aspiring actress who was aboard a director's yacht, which suddenly and inexplicably exploded. When the Venture Explorer arrives at the island, the team discovers a primitive tribe of natives who live within the confines of a gigantic wall. The tribal chief shows an immediate interest in the blonde Darrow, offering to trade several of the native women for her, an offer firmly rejected by Driscoll. The team then learn that while the island does indeed contain large deposits of oil, it is of such low quality that it is unusable. Later that night, the natives secretly board the ship and kidnap Darrow, offering her as a to a giant ape known as Kong. Kong frees Darrow from the stronghold and retreats into the depths of the island. In the meantime, Driscoll and First Mate Carnahan lead several crew members on a rescue mission to save Darrow. Denham falls in a footprint, and thinks it was a hole. Although an awesome and terrifying sight, the soft-hearted Kong quickly becomes infatuated by Darrow, whose rambling monologue both calms and fascinates the monstrous beast, taming his baser, more violent instincts. After Darrow falls into mud, Kong takes her back to a waterfall to wash her and dry her with great gusts of his warm breath. Darrow starts to realise Kong is harmless. Soon, A Skullcrawler Comes, So Kong saves Darrow and kills it. The search party encounters Kong while crossing a log bridge. Enraged by the intrusion into his territory, Kong rolls the huge log, sending Carnahan and all but one of the team plummeting to their deaths in a creek filled with giant Crawfish and Snails. Driscoll and Boan are the only ones to survive. While Boan returns to the village, Driscoll presses on looking for Darrow. Kong takes Darrow to his lair. After Darrow introduces herself, a Giant Alligator appears and attacks them. While the distracted Kong is fighting the Alligator, Driscoll arrives and rescues Darrow. After Snapping the Alligator's jaws apart, Kong chases them back to the native village. Smashing down the huge gates, he falls into a pit trap that Denham and the crew have dug, where he is overcome by chloroform. After deciding Darrow can become a star, Denham has instead decided to salvage the expedition by transporting the captive Kong to America as a promotional gimmick for Venture. When they reach New York City, Kong is put on display, bound in chains with a large crown on his head. When Kong sees a group of reporters pushing and shoving Darrow for interviews, the ape, believing that Darrow is being harmed, breaks free of his bonds. A stampede ensues as panic engulfs the throng, with people crushed including some Left leaning protesters, and trampled as Kong strides through the crowd. Kong tries to throw Denham into a tree, but fails. Driscoll and Darrow flee across the Queensboro Bridge to Manhattan and take refuge in a bar, where Driscoll notices a similarity between the Manhattan skyline (notably the World Trade Centre Twin Towers) and the mountainous terrain of Kong's island. He runs downstairs to call the mayor's office and tells them to let Kong climb to the top of the World Trade Center. Kong starts rampaging through New York City, searching for Darrow. He accidently derails a train while trying to find Darrow. Before Driscoll can return, Kong discovers Darrow and takes her from the bar, then makes his way to the World Trade Center with Jack and the National Guard in pursuit. Darrow doesn't get why Kong wants to climb to the top of the Twin Towers but says nothing. Kong climbs to the roof of the South Tower of the World Trade Center, where he is attacked by soldiers armed with flamethrowers. Kong manages to evade them with a spectacular leap across to the roof of the North Tower. He rips pieces of equipment from the roof and throws them at the soldiers, killing them when he throws a tank of flammable material. Ignoring Driscoll's earlier request for safe, live capture, military helicopters are sent in to kill Kong. After ensuring Darrow's safety, Kong fights the attacking helicopters, downing two of them. Darrow desperately pleads for the military to break off their assault, but the pilots continue attacking. The relentless hail of bullets finally brings Kong down; he rolls over the edge of the roof, crashing to the plaza hundreds of feet below. Darrow rushes down to comfort him and tearfully watches him take his last breath. Years Later In 2001, Kong Is Resurrected By Scientists. Cast * Freddie Highmore As Jack Driscoll * Kiernan Shipka As Ann Darrow * Nathan Lane As Carl Denham * Donald Sutherland As Captain Ross * Robert Capron As Roy Bagley * Lucas Till As First Mate Carnahan * Tony Revolri As Boan * Ethan Cutkosky As Joe Perko * Chandler Riggs As Sunfish * Dakota Goyo As Garcia * Justin Briner As Timmons * Ryan Higa As Chinese Cook * TBA As City Official * JK Simmons As Venture Chairman * The Natives From Kong: Skull Island Reprise Their Roles * TBA As Army General * Jordan Vogt-Roberts As Army Helicopter Pilot #1 * TBA As Air Force Colonel * TBA As Reporter 1 * Zachary Gordon As Reporter 2 * TBA As Bit Part * TBA As Guy In Amphitheatre Bleachers Where Kong Escapes * Terry Notary As Kong (Motion Capture Performance) Production The Idea Of A Kong Remake Was In The Talks On 25, February 2017 Since The Creator Of Kong: Skull Island Wanted A Sequel To The Film That Would Retell The King Kong Story. Production For The Remake Started In 2020. Release Theatrical Releases December 17, 2021 - USA December 20, 2021 - UK December 22, 2021 - Japan DVD/Blu-Ray Releases May 27, 2022 - USA May 25, 2022 - UK June 1, 2022 - Japan Reception Box Office As Of January, 10 2022 The Film Grossed $89.7 Million In North America. Critical Response King Kong Received Mixed To Positive Reviews. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 70% approval rating with an average rating of 6.1/10 based on 999 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "A Remake Of A Remake.? It's Not The Best Idea, But It Does Have A Dark Tone Which Makes The Film More Tolerable." On Metacritic, the film achieved an average score of 49 out of 100 based on 39 reviews, signifying "Mixed Or Average Reviews". On IMDB, It Has An Approval Rating Of 6.3/10. DVD Or Blu-Ray Menus * Play Movie * Scene Selection 1. Setting Sail 2. Oil Research 3. The Raft 4. Ann Darrow 5. Jack And Ann's Love Story 6. Arriving On Skull Island 7. The Natives 8. Sacrifice 9. Kong 10. Rescue Party 11. The Waterfall 12. Fighting The Crocodile 13. Log Bridge 14. Fighting The Skull Crawler 15. Kong Breaks The Wall 16. Kong On The Boat 17. Eighth Wonder Of The World 18. Kong Escapes 19. Kong's Rampage 20. Finding Ann 21. Climbing The World Trade Centre 22. Kong Battles The Helicopters 23. Fall Of Kong 24. Sudden Awakening 26. End Credits * Languages English Japanese * Subtitles English Japanese Chinese French German Italian Dutch Swedish Polish Korean * Special Features Behind The Scenes Storyboard Deleted Scenes Trailers Script Opening/End Credits Trivia # Despite The Plot Being Very Close To The 1976 Film, A Few Things Change. For Example, Three Of The Characters, Jack Prescott, Dwan & Fred Wilson Are Named Jack Driscoll, Ann Darrow & Carl Denham To Represent The 1933 Film Too. # It Serves As A Sequel To [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kong:_Skull_Island Kong Skull Island]. # This movie being set in the MonsterVerse (which also has New Line's ''Astro Boy'') there's a connection, Freddie Highmore, Nathan Lane, and Donald Sutherland voiced Astro Boy, Hamegg and President Stone respectively in the 2009 Animated Movie. # This film is dedicated to the 9/11 Victims at the end credits stating "Dedicated to the 2,753". # The Film Is The Second King Kong Adaption To Not Feature The Empire State Building, The First Being The 1976 Film # Director Jordan Vogt-Roberts played one of the Helicopter pilots. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Films Category:Remakes Category:Sequels Category:King Kong Category:Monsters Category:MonsterVerse Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Films set in 1976 Category:Films set in New York Category:Tencent Pictures films Category:Films With Mixed Reviews